KH Luigi's Mansion
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Hearts Clue. Sora meets Link from the Legend of Zelda series, and Luigi, who needs his help to find his brother Mario in a dark, creepy mansion.
1. The Mysterious Mansion

-The Mysterious Mansion-

-October 2-

-2:34 P.M.-

I, Sora R. Destiny, have finally decided to check out this mansion that Riku told me about. It has been less than a month since my last case, at the mansion that belonged to Mr. Ansem T. Wise, who had been murdered. Since the mystery has been solved, I haven't recieved any new letters or calls for any new mysteries to solve. So- since I didn't have anything else to do- I decided to go to this mansion and ask the owner if I could check it out.

The man that won this mansion is named Luigi. Riku told me that he is an Italian man that seems to always wear green. He also has a brother named Mario, who wears red. That was how I was told to identify them.

So, I packed everything I thought that I might need for the trip. Almost forgot my valor form shoes. I decided that I would bring at least _one_ of my forms, just in case.

Would have brought final form, but it's at the cleaners. The one downside of final form: _dry clean only._

Anyway, once everything was packed, I departed for a place called the 'Mushroom Kingdom'.

-5:42 P.M.-

Have reached the Mushroom Kingdom- and got lost in some dark woods.

Also, have decided that this world is _very_ strange.

During trying to find Luigi's mansion, I met someone else in green. It seems that green is a popular color to wear here. Should have agreed with Fauna in her choice of color when those fairies were creating my new outfit... _Anyway,_ he explained that his name is Link. He is sixteen, and is _also _lost. Not very helpful. He says that he was looking for a friend of his, wandering through a place he called the 'Lost Woods' and has been for years now... Guess he isn't very good with directions. We are now looking for a way out.

-8:23 P.M.-

Have been wandering woods for what feels like hours and _hours_, even though my watch- _yes, I have a watch-_ says that it's a little after 8:20. Finally, we reached a clearing- and there was the mansion! _Finally..._ _And_ we found Luigi! _YES!_ Link and I talked to him, and he had only just arrived. He said his brother, Mario, was supposed to meet him there, but didn't seem to have arrived yet, and showed us the map that led him here. It had a rainbow on it, as if it were a cutesy, happy place to be.

It was _far_ from it.

Lightning crashed all around the intimidating place. Luigi began to shake all over as we approached it. Looking around, I noticed that there were a couple of crows perched on a limb, watching us. We reached the door, and the short, Italian man opened the door. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and nodded to him.

"Hello?" Luigi called, shining his flashlight into the room.

Link and I followed him into the dark mansion.


	2. Professor E Gadd

-Professor E. Gadd-

-October 2-

-8:30 P.M.-

Luigi shined his flashlight around the large room- the foyer. The double doors leading foward were covered in glowing thorns. So, we walked up one of the staircases to the left and right. Link tried to open the double doors there, but they were locked. Suddenly there was a strange noise. We hurried back down stairs.

Something was floating around, by itself in midair! It was a key, with an orange glow around it. Luigi started to shake again. The key fell to floor. _Unfortunately,_ it wasn't a new keyblade. The strange glow that was around it made it's way up the left staircase and disappeared through the double doors that Link had just tried to open.

"Ah-ha!" Luigi exclaimed, picking the key. He carefully placed it into his pocket. We went back up to the double doors, and he unlocked it. _I_ could have just unlocked it with _my_ _keyblade..._ He then hestantly grabbed the doorknob, and pulled the door open. We followed him into a creepy looking parlor.

Luigi was shaking harder than ever. Link wasn't afraid, but I constantly expected Jack Skellington to jump out... _Not that I was afraid, or anything!_

A ghost then appeared out of nowhere. Luigi shrieked, and I jerked out my keyblade- Oathkeeper. But before I could do anything, it was being sucked in by... something. We all turned to see a short, old man holding a vacuum cleaner, trying to suck the ghost up. He was dragged all over the room, and ghost got away.

"Whoa," I managed to say.

"Ooof," he muttered, "I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work."

He stood up, and added, "I'm getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery. Anyway, nice to meet you, I'm Professor E. Gadd."

"This house... I swear it seems to have more ghosts every day!" he continued, "What's some young fellers like yourselves doing around here, anyhoo?" Before any of us could answer, three more ghosts appeared in front of a painting.

"Uh-oh! this looks ugly," the Professor exclaimed, "All right, youngsters, look lively! Follow me, posthaste!"

We ran out of the mansion, and followed Professor E. Gadd to a different building.

-8:47 P.M.-

"So your names are Luigi, Link, and Sora?" the Professor said, turning to Luigi, "I think our paths were destined to cross. Well met, Luigi, Link, Sora."

"So..." I asked, "Where are we?"

"Hmm? Where's this, you ask?" he replied, "Why, these cozy quarters are where I do my ghost-studying. Professor E. Gadd's Ghost research lab! The Lab, if your of a shortening mind."

"You won this mansion in a contest you didn't even enter?" he asked Luigi, "Sounds pretty fishy to me... So you believe the mansion actually exists, then... Strange."

"Why do you say that, Professor?" Link inquired.

"I've been living here since I was a lad of twenty or so," he explained, "and I'll tell you: That mansion appeared just a few days ago! The spirits have fooled you! I don't know if it's a dream, an illusion, or what-all, but I surely wouldn't be too happy winning a haunted house!"

"Now that I get a good look at you, I just recalled..." he said, eyeing Luigi, "A guy with a red hat kind of like yours went up to the mansion without even stopping to chat... and he never returned. Was he a dream, too?"

"Hmm?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"That's your brother, right?!" I said, remembering what Riku told me- that Luigi had a brother that wears red.

"What?" E. Gadd said, "That guy was your brother? Oh no! That's horrible! He wouldn't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help! You have to go after him! Here's the plan: I'll teach to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your brother, Luigi."

"Oh, yeah!" Luigi replied, excited.

"What about us?" I asked, slightly upset.

"You too, of course," he replied.

-9:02 P.M.-

Professor E. Gadd gave each of us a vacuum cleaner, and sent us to some sort of training room.

"That's the vacuum cleaner I engineered to catch ghosts," he explained. Luigi was using that one.

"I call it... this is genius... the Poltergust 3000!" he continued, and Link raised an eyebrow, "It can suck up all kinds of things. Let 'er rip!" He then explained how to use them.

"No matter how strong you think your brother is..." he told Luigi, "Ghosts are mysterious beings... They can't be caught using conventional means. So you'd better use this! It's the only way to foil 'em! This is the only thing they fear! Or something to that effect..."

"O.K.!" I replied. It isn't a keyblade, but it doesn't look too hard...

"Ahem! Well, how's about we start your training" he said, "Ghosts seem to like darkness, and they avoid the light..." He continued to explain that flashlights are useful against ghosts. They sound a lot like heartless...

We started learning to use the Poltergust 3000s...It was a little harder than I thought it would be... We had to first shine our flashlights on 'em, then suck 'em up with the vacuum cleaners when their hearts were visible. Hearts? Sounds familiar...

"I'd say that that your ready to look for your brother, now!" the Professor said to Luigi.

"What about us?!" I asked.

"Fine, fine," he replied, "It looks like you worked up quite a sweat there." I didn't notice that I was sweating. It's sad, really. I defeated Xemnas with Riku without _too_ much trouble... and I'm having trouble with a vacuum cleaner? Riku must never know... He'd be picking on me for weeks...

"How about a little cool-down in the gallery?" Professor E. Gadd said, "I'm quite proud of it, you know..."

"We'll go," I answered.

"Off we go!" he said.

-9:25 P.M.-

In the gallery, there were two angel statues, and lots of empty pictures.

Out of curiousity, I shook one of the statues- _and the wings moved. _I jumped back, and Link looked over at me. He laughed. At me. He's starting to remind me of Riku... We walked down one of the two hallways, and opening the door, we discovered a room that had lots of things in it. Golden things. It's a good thing that peddler from Agrabah isn't here... After looking around a little bit, we left the room by the other door. We returned to the Professor.

"Are you done appreciating art for today?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering..." I began, "Where are we?"

"This is the gallery, This is where I hang all my paintings..." he explained, "Ghost paintings, that is! When I was young, I designed a machine to turn ghost into paintings, and I traveled the world collecting 'em. Oh, it was glamorous, I tell you!" This guy would love Halloween Town...

"Well, then. Now I have to tell you... a horrifying story..." he said. Link and I leaned in, eager to hear his story. Luigi looked terrified.

"The last ghost I caught was No. 22, Boolossus, but there are lots of Boos and King Boo rallied them all to take revenge upon me! They used my machine to free Boolossus from the painting... then they went and turned all my other portraits back into ghosts, too! As if that weren't enough, they built a mansion in front of my lab in the space of a single night-"

"_One_ night?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes- and then they all hid inside!" he continued, "If I told anybody else this stuff, they'd probably have me commited! I'm sure my portrait ghosts are somewhere inside the mansion. I just have to get 'em back!" Link then asked him what a GB Horror was, and after the Professor explained that to us, we left the gallery. We decided to go back to the mansion. Professor E. Gadd told us to be careful. He waved to us as we walked back toward the front doors of the building, that the Boos created.

Luigi opened the doors, and we reentered the mansion, not entirely sure what to expect.


	3. Ghosts!

-Ghosts!-

-10:08 P.M.-

Less than 2 hours until midnight. I'm tired, but I don't want to go to sleep in a place like this...

All kinds of _really_ weird things have happened in this mansion. Like when we went back into that room upstairs...

But before that, we saw a really weird little mushroom guy named Toad! _Anyway- _he was crying when we found him.

"Where did you go, Mario?" he wailed, then noticing us, he said, "Huh, Luigi? Wow! It's Luigi! You finally made it! And you brought friends! Oh, joy! Thank goodness!"

"My name is Link," Link introduced himself.

"And I'm Sora!" I added, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Toad asked, then said to Luigi, "Well, Princess Peach asked me to come here to look for Mario. He left when he heard you'd won a mansion, and he never returned!"

"Never returned?!" I repeated. What kind of mansion is this that these 'Boos' made, anyway?!

"Th... then when I arrived here, the mansion was full of ghosts, and I didn't see Mario anywhere, and I kind of freaked out a little and I didn't know what to do! It's been awful!" he said. _Wow, I wonder why... _

"Please, please, please, you _have _to help me find Mario!" he pleaded, "If he doesn't get back, you have no idea how upset the princess will be! She'll flip!"

"Leave it to us!" Link answered.

"Sure thing!" I replied.

Note to self: Must learn to think before I speak.

Luigi and Link agreed to help, too. After all, Mario _is _Luigi's brother...

"Yay! Thanks! You made my dark and stormy night!" he exclaimed happily, as the lights came on, "I wish I could do something to help you... Wait! I've got it! At least let me do this..."

And he gave us cookies! _Milk and cookies!_

...How he kept the milk cold... I have know idea. But it was still cold either way! _And_ he told us that we could talk to anytime.

Not to self: Get more cookies from strange- I mean, _nice_ mushroom man later.

After we finished those absolutely delicious chocolate chip cookies that Toad made, we made our way upstairs, and opened the double doors. Link opened it.

_Not that I was too scared to do it, of course!_

It's just that... Link... got there first!

Okay, okay, _after_ I asked him to open the doors...

But anyway! Once we got in there... the room was dark!

Typical.

Luigi walked around, sucking some munny- er, 'money' as I was told by Link- weird- and he let out the purple fire on the candles!

The paintings started talking!

Weird.

"_Who_ put out my candles?!" one screeched, _"You,_ Mr. Lime-Green?"

"Well, dark rooms are dangerous around here... yesss..." another hissed.

"_They_ love the dark... and now _they_ will get _you!!_ Bloo-heh!" yet another screamed.

"Now you're in for it! Blugh-huh!" one said.

'Blugh-huh'? What kind of laugh is that? Is that supposed to be an evil laugh...?

It makes Demyx' evil laugh sound amazing...

Anyway...

"Just like little Red-Cap before you!" the last one said.

"May you wander lost in the darkness... forever!" the first one screamed.

Hmm... Reminds me of Marluxia... and Ansem, er, Xehanort...

"Are you afraid of the dark?" the first portrait questioned us loudly, "Huh? Are you?"

Suddenly, a gold ghost appeared near us...

Or at least that's what Link said later on...

All I knew was that I felt a heavy blow on the back of my head, and everything went black.

The next thing I knew, Link was waking me up.

We were in a different room. It turned out that they had defeated the ghosts, _and_ they got another key. After that, they went through a few new rooms- or, 'new' rooms- _and got more cookies from Toad- all while I was unconscious!_ But, they saved me some milk and cookies!

Yay!

Now, I'm finished eating, so on to the next room!

10:14 P.M.

_Just _when I was starting to relax, strange music began to play! It turned out to be the Gameboy Horror.

"Hold up a sec!" a voice on the small machine told us, stopping us from entering the next area of the mansion, "It's me, Professor E. Gadd!"

"Pro-professor?!" Link stuttered, blinking at the screen.

"I detect stronger than we've yet seen lurking ahead," he informed us in reply, "I think... it must be some of those escaped portrait ghosts! You should know that they're really different from the ghosts you've seen so far. They don't show their hearts very easily. Nope, not at all!"

I couldn't help but think, "Heartless?" The Professor then explained what we should do.

He said to: "Search it's heart for clues," and: "Sometimes you can learn the best ways to surprise 'em! Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you." We opened the door in front of us, and entered a hallway.

And lucky us! There was a trail of munny, no strings attached! or- money... I still think this world is _so strange...!_ Anyway...

Ghost mice were everywhere, and only one door was unlocked. Upon entry, we all noticed the same thing: that

a. A rocking chair was moving all on it's own, and

b. Books were flying at us from their shelves.

It was... different.

I tried what the Professor said to do, and through the Gameboy Horror, I could see a ghost, a man- and I could see his heart!

"Ho, ho, ho, ho..." he laughed, reminding me of Santa, when I was with Jack Skellington, "Go ahead, try to find me. I can see you, but you cannot see me. Ho, ho, ho, ho..." But...

He's _definitely not _Santa... aw, man...

But, becoming too relaxed, he yawned, revealing his heart! Luigi immediately started to pull him in with the Poltergust 3000. Soon, the ghost was captured. Plus, he kept dropping pearls!

Or at least, I _think_ that's what it was...

I _really_ don't want ectoplasm dripping on the floor around me...

Maybe falling on my _head..._

_Gross... _

Anyway, the lights came on, and we collected a key from a chest that appeared.

On to the next room!


End file.
